Company Policy
by Meicdon13
Summary: ONESHOT, AU, cross dressing :: Today was the day that the new employees were supposed to wear costumes. Sanzo had expected Goku to wear a monkey costume. The brunet showed up in something far from it. :: Sanzo x Goku


**Disclaimer: **If I owned _Saiyuki_, there would be ridiculous amounts of fanservice in it.

**Author's Notes: **Written for the amazing **rroselavy**. Blame the skirt length on **xcerpted**. This seems to have been more of a leg!fetish fic than the panty!fic it's supposed to be. This grew a bit longer than intended. Beta by **sarianoblivion** and **purpleicicles**.

**Prompts:** Goku in a schoolgirl outfit, complete with frilly panties, driving Sanzo to distraction, pushing his buttons until he cracks. Bonus for sex toys and bondage.

* * *

**COMPANY POLICY**

Sanzo knew that today was the day when the new employees were supposed to dress up in costumes. Everyone who worked in the company had to go through it; the original CEO who had come up with the idea said that after it, all of the workers would learn humility and how to take a joke. In the end, she said, they would all come out a better person and have more respect for each other. And of course, it was all in good fun. Sanzo couldn't see what possible lesson something so stupid could teach him.

Refusing to wear anything degrading, he put on a policeman's uniform he rented from a costume shop and got ready for work. Once he arrived, he saw a good number of people in costume. Hakkai and Gojyo greeted him in the break room when he stopped by to get a cup of coffee. They were dressed as a pig and merman, respectively.

"What d'you think Goku'll come as?" the redhead asked nonchalantly, taking a bite from a bagel.

"A monkey," Sanzo muttered before downing his coffee.

He exited the room, leaving a laughing Gojyo and amused Hakkai behind, and made his way to the office he shared with Goku. He opened his laptop and glanced idly at the desk opposite his. Papers were strewn everywhere and there was a coffee stain near one corner. He snorted in disgust before he began working.

It was thirty minutes after the official start of work when Goku finally entered their office. "Sorry for being late," the brunet said the moment he entered. "It started raining and the trains were filled with people." Sanzo grunted in response without looking up from his documents and laptop.

He heard Goku hang up his coat in the small closet alongside one wall of their office before sitting down at his desk. The sound of paper shuffling reached his ears and a comfortable silence settled between them as they worked. The blond was in the middle of going through the invoices about the mining project their department was handling when he realized that it wasn't the updated version.

"Oi, Goku, do you have a copy of the Houtou mining invoices?" he asked, deleting the incorrect file.

"Yup. I printed them out earlier, whoa—!"

Sanzo looked up just in time to see Goku wobble on his heels. Some of the papers in his hand went flying before the brunet managed to regain his balance. Uttering a curse, Goku turned around and began picking them up, unmindful of the free show he was giving his officemate.

Goku was wearing a schoolgirl uniform; a dark red jacket over a white blouse, a black-and-red checkered skirt, white socks, and patent leather school shoes with two-inch heels. A hair ribbon in a slightly brighter shade of red than his jacket matched the necktie he was wearing. The skirt he had on was so short that Sanzo could see his underwear when the brunet bent over to pick up the papers on the floor.

Goku was wearing panties. Frilly white panties.

Sanzo's hands clenched, wrinkling the fabric of his slacks. His nostrils flared and he couldn't look away from the firm ass under the white cotton. When Goku finally straightened up and turned around to face him, the blond wasn't sure if he wanted to sigh in relief or frustration.

Why the fuck was Goku wearing a schoolgirl uniform? More importantly, why the fuck was he wearing a pair of panties? _Where _did he get those?

"Here's the hardcopy. I can e-mail you the softcopy if you want."

"This'll do." In a sort of daze, Sanzo managed to extend his hand and accept the sheaf of papers that the brunet was handing him. As Goku walked back towards his own desk, the blond couldn't look away from the expanse of bronze legs exposed by the short skirt. He wondered if Goku had shaved his legs.

"Sanzo?"

Knocked out of his reverie, Sanzo snapped, "What?"

Golden eyes shone with worry. "Are you okay? You were spacing out."

"I'm fine," the blond replied shortly, looking at the invoices he was holding. He flipped through the various pages, searching for the information he needed while trying not to think of the brunet sitting across the room from him. Sanzo pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to actually process what was printed out on the papers he was holding. He stared at the text for around five minutes before finally giving up and leaning back in his chair, eyes closed, a frustrated sigh escaping him.

Sanzo stood up and exited the office, making his way to the bathroom. He walked down the hallway and got a few looks from some of the senior employees. They wouldn't be sniggering if they knew that the gun holstered at his hip was a real one. _Respect for each other my ass_, Sanzo thought to himself as he pushed open the bathroom door.

He went over to a sink and splashed cold water over his face. He stood there for a moment, gripping the porcelain beneath his hands and trying to think of other things aside from Goku's outfit. Like how the irritating bastard from the Human Resources department kept hitting on him. Or how his annoying aunt—also incidentally the CEO who was responsible for him playing policeman—kept passing by his office to check up on her beloved nephew. Or how the smug asshole in the office across his kept trying to make friends with Goku when it was so obvious that he just wanted to get into the brunet's pants.

Sanzo groaned as that last attempt to distract himself led him back where he had started; the contemplation of Goku's outfit. The blond seriously thought about just banging his head against the sink until he passed out but decided against it. After some more serious thought, he straightened up and exited the bathroom, determined to ignore his coworker's costume and concentrate on work. His new plan of action was quite simple; whenever he got distracted, he'd simply imagine Gojyo in the same outfit.

With that in mind, Sanzo entered their office, purple eyes _not _straying over to look at the length of leg that Goku was swaying back and forth while he typed something on his laptop. The blond stuffed his hands into his pockets as he made his way towards his own desk, resisting the urge to reach out and see for himself if Goku had indeed shaved his legs.

Sanzo's plan was employed, and worked, for the rest of the afternoon—he was probably going to be permanently scarred by the mental image of Gojyo in a schoolgirl uniform—until Goku decided that he needed to show the blond some charts.

"Sanzo, look at this, will you?"

Before Sanzo could react, the brunet had moved the various documents and laptop on the taller man's desk and sat down on it, showing the printed-out graph he was holding. "There's some sort of discrepancy here…look…"

Sanzo's mind slowly tuned out what Goku was saying. At the height that the brunet was sitting, his thighs were perfectly in sight if Sanzo just moved his head a bit to the right and past the piece of paper being held out towards him. Goku's skirt had ridden up when he had plopped himself down on top of Sanzo's desk and when the brunet shifted to a more comfortable position, it went up a bit more.

Goku said something else, and hopped off of the desk, his skirt flying up a bit. It was enough to let Sanzo glimpse white cotton against bronze skin.

His control snapped.

Before Goku could go very far, Sanzo's arm shot out and he grabbed the brunet's sleeve, yanking the shorter male back. Goku lost his balance, landing on Sanzo's lap, and the blond wrapped one arm around the brunet's waist while his opposite hand reached up to clench in the material of Goku's blouse. The blond buried his face in the side of Goku's neck.

"Sanzo?" Goku's voice wavered slightly as he sat completely still in the other man's hold. The brunet made no move to break free so Sanzo took that as permission to keep on breathing in Goku's scent. Dammit, what was he doing?

Sanzo was about to gather his scattered wits and tell Goku to get off of him when the brunet suddenly pulled away a bit and twisted his neck to crush his lips against Sanzo's. For a moment, the blond's brain took a short holiday before he responded, crushing the lithe body tighter against his, feeling the heat of Goku's back against his chest even through three layers of clothing.

The arm around the brunet's waist moved lower, the hand snaking down to reach under the short red-and-black skirt to cup Goku's growing arousal possessively. The brunet made a small sound in the back of his throat and eagerly tangled his tongue with Sanzo's the moment the blond inserted it into his mouth. Sanzo rubbed Goku's nipples through the material of his blouse.

Sanzo stood up abruptly and swept the papers on his desk onto the floor with his arm then pushed Goku so that the brunet ended up bending over the taller man's desk, hands on the polished wooden surface for balance. He lifted up Goku's skirt and simply looked; looking at the panties that had been drifting in and out of his thoughts the entire afternoon. They were 'good girl' panties; plain white cotton with a few frills. Nothing fancy. They shouldn't be turning him on so much.

"Sanzo?" Goku asked again, voice slightly hoarser than before.

"Shut up," he replied, reaching out and placing a palm against the curve of the brunet's ass. He felt the shorter man shiver at his touch. Sanzo quickly got to his knees and scooted forward, pressing open-mouthed kisses against Goku's skin. Somewhere above him, the brunet's breath hitched when he ran the tip of his tongue between Goku's skin and the leg hole of the brunet's panties. Sanzo held the shorter man's hips in place as he licked, teased, and tasted the flesh in front of him. One hand strayed towards the front of the panties, idly tracing the bulge that stretched the cloth.

Incomprehensible sounds spilled out from Goku's mouth, interspersed with moans and loud outcries. Sanzo glanced towards the door, pausing in his ministrations. If someone walked in on them, they could both say good-bye to their jobs. The blond stood up and walked towards the door, ignoring the sound of protest that Goku made, and locked the door. Making his way back towards the brunet sprawled across his desk, he undid his necktie and took it off.

Standing behind Goku again, Sanzo leaned forward to tie Goku's wrists together. He stifled a groan when the brunet arched his back and rubbed his ass against the bulge in his slacks. "Don't _do _that," Sanzo hissed.

Goku laughed shakily. "It's not like you don't like it."

Not knowing how to respond to that, Sanzo instead undid Goku's hair ribbon. The shorter man blinked at him over his shoulder. "What—mph!"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Sanzo snapped, tying the ends of the makeshift gag together. He settled his hands on Goku's hips and leaned forward, pressing his erection against the brunet and the brunet against the desk. "Now don't move or I'll stop." He honestly didn't know if he _could _stop at that point but Goku apparently didn't know that; the brunet immediately stopped making indignant muffled noises around his hair ribbon.

Sanzo licked the curve of Goku's ear even as his hands stroked the shorter man's thighs, moving over the skin he had been wondering about all day. And it seemed that Goku _had _shaved for today's outfit. The blond snaked one hand up to the front of Goku's skirt and cupped the growing bulge he felt there as his other hand made its way under the red skirt to run a finger against the top of Goku's cotton panties.

Goku made a muffled sound against his gag and his bound hands clenched and unclenched where they rested against Sanzo's desk. The blond took the entire ear lobe into his mouth and suckled on it even as he yanked Goku's panties down to his knees. Still torturing the bit of flesh in his mouth, Sanzo wrapped a hand around the shorter man's erection and rubbed his thumb against the slit.

The brunet moaned and thrust into Sanzo's hand, his bound hands trying to find purchase and finding none. He mumbled something that sounded like, "Sanzo," and at that sound, the blond abandoned Goku's ear and moved onto his neck. Goku tilted his head back to give the taller man better access and moaned around his hair ribbon when the blond bit and sucked at the skin to make a dark bruise rise up on the tanned flesh.

Sanzo could feel Goku getting impatient; the brunet was thrusting his hips back and trying to rub his ass against Sanzo's groin. The blond quickly stopped his teasing when a frustrated growl made its way past Goku's makeshift gag. The sound seemed to go directly to his cock and Sanzo made quick work of the zipper on his slacks. He removed his gun and holster and carefully placed them in a desk drawer where they'd be safe. Finally, he pulled down his briefs around his hips with a sigh of relief.

It was only then that Sanzo realized that they didn't have any lube.

"Fuck," he said in frustration. Fuck indeed. That was what they were _supposed _to be doing.

Goku looked at him over his shoulder, golden eyes a bit glazed over with lust and Sanzo had to fight down the urge to just go through with it, lube or no lube. The question was evident in Goku's eyes and Sanzo said shortly, "No lube."

The brunet blinked at him a couple of times then he grinned around his gag. He jerked his head in the direction of their office closet and said something that sounded like, "Coh focket."

Sanzo quickly made his way to the closet and opened it to dig around in the pockets of Goku's coat. He pulled out a tube of unopened lubricant from one of the hidden inner pockets. It looked brand new. The thought that maybe Goku had engineered this entire thing entered Sanzo's mind before he pushed it aside for the more pressing matters at hand. Like the brunet laid out across his desk.

Quickly, Sanzo returned to his spot behind Goku and unscrewed the cap on the tube. He coated his fingers with the lube and lifted Goku's skirt with his other hand. The brunet spread his legs as best as he could, arching his back, and whimpered when Sanzo's fingers rubbed against his entrance. The shorter man's forehead touched the wood of Sanzo's desk as he bowed his head.

As Sanzo pushed a finger into Goku, he leaned down and assaulted the nape of Goku's neck, alternating long licks with nibbling and sucking. The shorter man made small sounds of encouragement in his throat and moaned loudly when the blond reached around to take a hold of his erection once more. Sanzo bit down a bit harder on Goku's neck at the same time he accidentally found the brunet's prostate. The gag didn't quite muffle the wail that erupted from Goku's mouth.

Sanzo made short work of inserting two more fingers into Goku, scissoring them to stretch the brunet. By the time Goku was thrusting back against his fingers, the taller man decided that Goku was going to be ready as he would ever be. He grabbed the lube again and squirted more into his hand. Sanzo grit his teeth as he coated his cock, trying not to lose it right there.

He began to push inside Goku's body, hands gripping the brunet's waist tight enough to leave bruises. The shorter man cried out behind the gag and Sanzo groaned, bowing his head until his forehead rested against the nape of Goku's neck. They were both still for a moment, breathing harshly, until Goku whimpered and pushed back against the blond.

Sanzo took that as a signal that he could move so he did; biting down on Goku's neck and pulling out of the brunet before thrusting back in. The brunet moaned and pushed back against Sanzo again, making demanding sounds.

"Even with a gag you're still noisy," the blond said, voice devoid of its usual sharpness. He began to move in earnest, his chest pressed against Goku's back, his hands clutching lean hips. The brunet's jacket rode up, exposing the sweat-soaked blouse that he was also wearing.

Despite the cold air blasting from their AC, Sanzo's skin was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, beads of it dripping down onto Goku's bowed head. An almost constant stream of muffled sounds was coming out of Goku's mouth. Sanzo groaned and moved faster, eyes closing at the feeling of the sensations coursing through his body.

He let go of one hip and snaked his hand around to take hold of Goku's erection. He began moving his hand, counterpointing the thrusts he made into the lithe tan body beneath his. The room was filled with the sound of their breathing and the slap of skin against skin.

Goku's breath hitched and Sanzo tightened his grip on the brunet's hardness, giving it two more firm strokes. Then, the shorter man came, a wail muffled by the gag and ass tightening around the blond's cock. Sanzo moaned lowly, pressing his face against the side of Goku's neck, his orgasm overwhelming him.

They half-collapsed on Sanzo's now-messy desk. The fax machine suddenly beeped to life, knocking Sanzo out of his post-coital haze. He pulled out of Goku and reached around to free the brunet's wrists. Goku moved away while the blond looked down at his messy clothes and cursed; he didn't have anything to clean up with.

"Hey, heads up."

Sanzo looked up in time to catch a pack of wet tissues that Goku had tossed him. The brunet was standing behind his own desk, a drawer open and revealing packs of wet tissues and hand towels inside.

Once again, the thought that Goku had planned this entire thing went through Sanzo's mind. This time, he didn't push it aside. The brunet grinned unapologetically at him and the blond's suspicions were confirmed.

Sneaky little monkey.

Maybe he'd have to spank Goku's ass with a ruler later to teach him a few lessons.


End file.
